


Primum non nocere

by deacertes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: Response to prompt on st_xi_kink: "Kirk's been with tons of girls but he's never been with a guy. So, cue first time sex between him and McCoy but I want it where, even if McCoy tried to be as gentle as he could, Kirk still ends up somehow bleeding. Maybe just a little. McCoy sees the blood on the sheets, feels bad about it and Kirk tells him it was okay, he really enjoyed and heck it was his 1st time so there's bound to be pain and with pain sometimes there is bleeding and all that.So here comes sex the second time around where McCoy tries his best not to make Jim bleed again. So slow, gentle, more lube and just hot as hell.I'd prefer the 2nd time happen on the same night. Also, if you can, filler, academy fic"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dusting off some of my old stories and posting them here before I shut down my live journal.

The first thing that Bones notices when he comes down from his endorphin-filled high is that Jim is in possession of a truly incredible ass. Really, it’s a thing of beauty. His forefinger is idly tracing patterns across one firmly rounded cheek when he notices the second thing - a smear of blood.

"Dammit, Jim. You're bleeding. Let me see."

Jim mumbled something that was most likely a protest, before lifting his head from the pillow to articulate a more coherent response. "Relax, Bones. I'm good." The smile turned provocative. "In fact, I'm better than good." He wriggled his ass. "Wanna go again?"

Bones gaped at him. "You're not serious? Good god, man. Which part of 'you're bleeding' did you not understand?"

Jim pulled a face. "Come on, Bones. I think a little blood comes with the territory. Anyway, no pain, no gain, right? So, now that I’m officially de-flowered, can we get back to the fun part?"

"I hurt you?" Bones could barely choke out the words past the sudden constriction in his throat. "God, Jim... "

Jim rolled over and sat up. 

Spotting the wince that accompanied the movement, Bones decided that there was a very real risk that he might throw up. He tried to draw away.

Jim's fingers closed around his wrist; when he spoke his voice was low and controlled. "I don't need you to be my doctor right now, Bones. And while I may not be in possession of a medical license, since it's my ass we're talking about, I think I can safely say that I'm not exactly in any danger here. Okay, maybe I'm a little sore. It's not like it’s my first time for that. Hell, Bones, good sex should always leave you feeling a little frayed around the edges." 

As quickly as it had arisen Jim’s annoyance was gone and he smiled. "And just so you know, Bones, for the record. That was really good sex." Jim relaxed his grip on Bones' wrist, but didn’t let go as he leaned forward to kiss his mouth. It started off somewhat tame as their kisses went, the merest brush of lips, but Jim didn't stop there. 

Bones closed his eyes and surrendered to his friend's inevitable victory. However, just because Jim had won the war didn’t mean that Bones was going to let him have it all his own way. When the younger man tried to make him lie back down, Bones resisted and ended the kiss.

Jim made an exasperated sound. “What?” 

“We’re not doing this while you’re still bleeding, Jim.”

Jim’s eyebrows did a good job of mocking Bones’ expression; even if in his case it probably owed more to incredulity. When it became clear that Bones wasn’t going to back down he muttered a terse, “Fine,” before settling on his front. With his chin resting on one hand, Jim waved the other toward the general direction of his ass. “Have at it, Doctor.”

Bones ignored the petulant tone, still reeling from the discovery that he had done his friend harm, albeit unintentionally. As he saw it, he had no defense to offer. His arrogant conviction that he could resolve both his friend’s curiosity and his own selfish desire had done this. 

With his eagerness for new experiences and pushing boundaries, it had hardly come as a shock to learn that there was very little Jim hadn’t attempted sexually. Bones was comfortable with what he had done over the years, but had long accepted that it didn’t really bear comparing it to Jim’s frankly alarming résumé. Jim seemed to relish being the one to broaden Bones’ horizons; which did little to alleviate Bones’ belief that Jim would inevitably tire of playing mentor. Especially since they had more-or-less drifted into this aspect of their relationship following a night spent drowning old hurts. 

Bones still wasn’t sure exactly what had happened, only that something in his friend’s gaze had apparently torpedoed his common sense. (Although the hangover he had been nursing the following morning should probably be allowed to shoulder some of the blame.) 

Jim was a contrary bastard; outwardly gregarious as a rule, he could be as remote and bristly as a feral cat. Bones was only too aware that he was probably Jim’s only close friend. That this conflicted genius had chosen to ally himself to a bitter, old-before-his-time divorcee was a constant source of bewilderment to Bones. Nevertheless, he valued their friendship and was concerned that if this new facet broke down, it could wreck everything between them. 

Then Bones had received Jim’s almost embarrassed admission. In spite of all his experiences, he had never been the recipient with a man and it was something that he wanted to try... with Bones. If Bones was willing. It had provided Bones with the chance to take on the role of mentor, and to fulfil one of his own personal fantasies – to partake of a first with Jim.

Except that he had screwed things up monumentally. He hadn’t gone slowly enough. He hadn’t taken enough time to get Jim ready. He hadn’t used enough lubrication. There had to have been something he hadn’t done. How else could Jim have gotten hurt? With his stomach in a knot of self-loathing, Bones retrieved his medical kit. Disregarding Jim’s eye-roll, he searched through the contents until he found the sterilizing spray, applying it to his hands in preparation for carrying out the necessary examination. 

Thankfully, it would seem that for once Jim hadn’t lied in his self-assessment. The damage was minimal; a little torn skin and a few very minor abrasions that weren’t much more than reddened areas. No doubt they would make themselves felt later, but there was certainly nothing to generate any measure of alarm. Not that that assuaged Bones’ guilt. He carefully selected the necessary preparations that would soothe the discomfort and speed up the healing processes. He applied them gently but with minimal fuss, knowing that would only raise Jim’s hackles further.

“You finished?” Jim asked finally, glancing at him.

Bones nodded. He wandered through into the bathroom and washed his hands before replacing the items he had used and sliding his kit back under the bed.

Jim rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “So, what’s the verdict, Doc? Will I live?”

Bones’ jaw tightened. “I’m sorry to have bothered you with my concern, Jim.” He put the emphasis on his friend’s name, somewhat irked at being referred to as ‘Doc’.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly the way I foresaw the evening going. Still, if you’re done being a killjoy, we can get back on track.” 

Jim reached for Bones, who smacked the younger man’s hand away with a firm, “No.” Under different circumstances Bones might have thought to savour that look of utter bafflement. “You were right,” Bones acknowledged reluctantly. “The damage is minor. That doesn’t mean you should aggravate it before it has a chance to heal up.”

“Come on, Bones. You’re fussing over nothing. I was right. You said so yourself.” 

Jim sidled in close, pressing himself up against Bones, who gritted his teeth and tried to think pure thoughts. He managed to extricate himself and gave his friend a gentle push. “I said no, Jim.” He wasn’t certain, but he thought he saw a flash of hurt before Jim’s face closed off.

“Fine.” The young man swung his legs off the bed and reached for his uniform. “I guess I’ll have to go and find someone else to have fun with.”

Bones clamped down on his temper and the dark stirrings of jealousy generated by those words. He told himself that it was concern for a friend’s well-being and nothing else that motivated him to snatch the uniform from Jim’s fingers and fling it away, before pushing the young man back down onto the bed and sitting astride his hips. 

Jim blinked up at him. Bones groaned inwardly. God, those eyes would be the death of him; they impaired a man’s ability to think. “Listen, you moron. You are going to lie there and get some sleep. And I am going to sleep with you.”

Jim opened his mouth, no doubt to make some kind of smart remark; Bones clamped his hand over it. “And,” he continued, struggling to keep his voice steady with Jim’s eyes glittering up at him. “If you are a really good boy, maybe, just maybe, we can pick this up in the morning. You know we don’t all have the recovery time of an Orion, some of us would actually appreciate the chance to recoup a little before the next round.” 

He jerked his hand back when Jim licked a wet stripe across his palm. “Dammit, Jim. Do you know how unsanitary that is?”

“You are a strange, strange man, Leonard McCoy. Or are you forgetting that a little while ago I had my tongue in your ass, and I believe that you were kind enough to return the favour. I don’t think a little palm licking is going to lay us low at this point in our relationship.”

Bones refused to get hung up on the fact that Jim had just used the word relationship. “That was different,” he argued. “I wasn’t thinking then.”

Jim smirked at him. “You know you’re a lot easier to get along with when you’re incoherent with lust.” 

“Sorry to be such hard work,” Bones deadpanned. 

“Oh, you’re worth it,” said Jim breezily. “Come on then, old man. Let’s sleep. But don’t think that you’re going to wriggle out of things. My first class isn’t until 11.00, and I know you’re free until lunch.”

“They call that study time, Jim.”

“So? You can brush up on your anatomy. Consider me a willing subject.” 

Bones shook his head and smiled at his friend, sliding off Jim to lie beside him on the bed. Jim snuggled closer and a comfortable silence descended. 

“Didn’t mean it,” Jim mumbled after a time, his voice slurred with sleep. “Don’t want to fool around with anyone but you, Bones.”

Bones tried to ignore the traitorous thudding of his heart in response to that unexpected declaration. Jim was more asleep than awake; it didn’t mean anything. “Sssh, Jim. Go to sleep.” He did allow himself the indulgence of kissing his friend’s forehead, sighing as soft blond strands brushed against his lips. Bones didn’t see the sliver of blue the action provoked, nor was he witness to Jim’s contented “Come on, Bones. Wake up. Come on, you lazy bastard. No one needs this much sleep.”

This annoying litany was accompanied by persistent shaking. Bones cracked open an eyelid. His ‘fuck off, Jim’ was heartfelt, but did little to deter his tormentor. Bones had learned to slide seamlessly from sleep to full awareness. That didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. 

A quick glance told him that Jim must have showered; his dark blond hair was in disarray and his skin had a flushed hue. He sat cross-legged on the bed beside Bones; a blue-eyed Puck twirling a tube of lubricant between his fingers. “Ready for round two?” Jim enquired, and he began to swing the tube back and forth like a pendulum.

Bones ignored him. The young man’s scrubbed appearance made him conscious of his own sticky skin and gritty eyes. Grumbling, he swatted the tube away from his face as he sat up. Jim’s pleased grin was almost enough to make Bones reconsider his decision to shower first. But the desire to cleanse himself of the previous evening strengthened his resolve, and he got up and went through to the bathroom. 

When he returned Jim was laid on the bed, as naked as nature had made him, passing the tube of lubricant back and forth between his hands. As soon as he saw Bones he hastily removed the cap and he held out the opened tube, more than a touch of impatience in his expression. Bones disregarded it, sitting down on the end of the bed. 

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “You’re stalling, Bones.”

“Why in God’s name would I want to do that?” Bones responded honestly.

“Then here, take this.” Jim tossed the tube at him and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Do you want me on my back or my front?”

Bones gave him a look, with one eyebrow raised. He had no idea why, but it seemed to be effective when trying to cut through Jim’s particular brand of self-destructive bullshit. It appeared to agitate the younger man – at least as much as anyone could fluster Jim Kirk. 

It had an effect now. Twin spots of colour appeared high on Jim’s cheeks and he lowered his gaze for a moment before staring back at Bones defiantly. “What? Am I moving too fast for you, old man?”

Bones refused to be riled by the barbed tone. “Slow does have its merits, you know, kid. Did you never hear of foreplay?”

Jim ran his long fingers down his cock. “I don’t need warming up, Bones. So we can skip the preliminaries.”

Bones stayed silent; he was thinking. All their encounters to date could at best be described as ‘somewhat hurried.’ Still a little disconcerted by the fact they were doing this at all, prior to this point Bones hadn’t given it much thought. It could be credited to a lack of time; they tended to hook up just before, or between classes. Other occasions had followed nights out - neither of them at their best - which led to uncoordinated fumbling, or messy, drunken blow jobs. As for last night, the proceedings had been imbued with an almost frenzied urgency; hell, they had been lucky to get unclothed and make it to the bed. 

He really hadn’t been trying to imply anything with his comment about the lack of foreplay; but now Bones found himself starting to wonder if any of Jim’s previous partners had attempted it. Was it possible that not one of them had appreciated what they had? Oh, he didn’t doubt that they would have at least paused to admire the packaging - hell, you’d have to be a Vulcan not to. But had any of them done more than that?

Bones moved up the bed on his hands and knees. He watched Jim frown as he settled himself astride the younger man. “Maybe,” he murmured, “I’d like to take the time to savour this.” He blew lightly on Jim’s cock, observing the tremor as it ran through Jim’s body. Then he raised his head to meet the other man’s gaze. “If that’s all right with you?”

“Yeah,” Jim responded hoarsely. “Okay.”

Bones leaned in to kiss him, drowning in the feel and taste for a while before he was finally able to reluctantly pull away. “Turn over for me.” 

Jim looked unhappy that the kiss wasn’t going to continue; even so, he rolled over onto his front when Bones moved off. Bones breathed out, scarcely aware that he had been waiting for Jim‘s compliance. His focus had narrowed to this and nothing more. He took a moment to enjoy the view before him: long limbs corded with lean muscle, an expanse of pale golden skin, shoulder blades and tanned arms sprinkled with freckles. Skin that still had the taut, smoothness of youth, but which also bore scars that had troubled Bones long before they had fallen into bed together.

Bones told himself to ignore them, that this was not the time. 

If they were going to do this it would be without a replay of the past evening‘s mistakes, and with that in mind he had already retrieved something from the bathroom. He had watched Jim acknowledge and dismiss the bottle with barely a glance, but Bones had plans for it.

He had been feeling self-indulgent when he had purchased it, but while a hypo could be relied upon to fix most aches and pains, occasionally Bones favoured a more old-fashioned approach. The muscle rub was slick enough to serve as massage oil, and the scent - some woodsy affair - was neutral enough that Jim shouldn’t complain about it. Bones had even checked the list of ingredients to ascertain that there was nothing in it that Jim might be allergic to. 

Bones uncapped the bottle and poured out a fairly generous measure into his palm. Setting the bottle down he rubbed both hands together to warm the oil. Some dripped onto the bed; Bones ignored it. It wasn’t like the sheets didn’t already need laundering. Kneeling alongside Jim, Bones placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. He felt the muscles beneath his fingers tense, and then relax as he began to rub them gently.

“Bones, wha-”

“Sssh, Jim. Just let me do this, okay?”

Jim mumbled something, but he didn’t tense up or move away and Bones took that as tacit permission to continue. Until now he hadn’t been certain how Jim would react. Most people responded favourably to the offer of a back rub, but Jim wasn‘t most people. He didn’t shy away from physical contact, but from what Bones had seen he preferred to be the one to initiate it. However, that cat analogy had never been more fitting as Jim arched up under his fingers, apparently seeking more contact and pressure.

Modesty aside, Bones knew that he was good at this. His hands were as deft and strong as a skilled masseur. Jocelyn had even wryly remarked at the end of their marriage that she would miss the back rubs. Bones had responded that she would be unwise to ever let his hands get that close to her neck again.

Not that there was any comparison to be made between his ex-wife and Jim. When he had met Jocelyn he had wanted to learn what lay behind that cool facade. It wasn’t until after their marriage that Bones had discovered that Jocelyn never dropped the mask. She was either unable or unwilling to lose that icy remoteness even when it was just the two of them, and clearly regarded intimacy as a chore. Whereas to most onlookers Jim appeared to be all smooth charm and surface glitter, but underneath that he radiated heat and hunger; touching him was like placing your hands upon something wild and mutable. Knowing that he was being entrusted with Jim’s true self was sometimes almost too much for Bones to take in. 

It pained him to think what a mess he had made of things - even if Jim seemed to think otherwise. He planned to fix that now as he ran his hands over hard, flat planes of muscle and bone, slicking oil over curves and contours. There was nothing overtly sexual to his actions; he took care to avoid the shadowed cleft of Jim’s ass and the softer skin on the inside of his thighs. 

“Bones, you’re killing me,” Jim moaned. “Come on. You can fuck me now.”

“Not yet.”

Jim made a choked sound as he thumped his head on the pillow.

Bones poured out more oil and let his fingers span Jim’s buttocks. Hell but he loved Jim’s ass; it was nigh on impossible to remain detached as he kneaded the gluteals with firm even strokes. His fingers slipped into the shadowy crease; Jim made a soft keening sound and pushed back, trying to force Bones’ fingers deeper. Bones drew in a sharp breath and moved his hand away, resting it on Jim’s thigh.

Not surprisingly, Jim protested. “Stop teasing me, you bastard,” was his accusation as he attempted to roll over onto his side.

Bones nudged him back over onto his belly. “I’m not teasing you. I’ll give you what you want. Just lie still and be patient.” 

Jim cast a disbelieving look over his shoulder. 

Bones scooted closer to nuzzle the soft damp hair at the nape of his neck. “Trust me, Jim,” he whispered softly; he was rewarded when Jim relaxed back into his touch. Bones kissed Jim’s shoulder blade in silent gratitude, and then moved on to map out the faint bumps of vertebrae, mouthing the smooth skin until it reddened and then lathing it tenderly with his tongue to soothe the sting. Bones struggled to contain his body’s own responses; his cock was sticky with pre-cum and ached to be touched.

Still, it was overwhelmingly arousing to have Jim relinquish control this way, and Bones was in no hurry for it to end. Despite what Jim had said, last night neither of them had done more than clumsily lick at each other. However, whatever his hang-ups regarding hygiene, they didn’t extend to this - providing that he knew his bed partner well - and Bones intended to enjoy all it entailed. He suppressed a smirk at the sharp gasp and sudden jerk of Jim’s hips as he dove in wetly between those firm ass cheeks. 

Jim grunted and grabbed at fistfuls of sheet, clearly battling the urge to shove his ass back into Bones’ face. While Bones appreciated the consideration it was unnecessary. He wanted Jim to lose control. It didn’t take long. The young man began to writhe and whimper, hips rocking back and forth, caught between the desire to get more of Bones’ tongue in his ass and a need for relief for his cock. 

Bones ran his tongue back and forth over the tight pucker, alternating between light flicks and wet strokes. He gripped Jim’s thighs and held them to control the young man’s motion. He dug his fingers into the strong muscles as he clung to frayed edges of his self-control; the urge to rut blindly against Jim’s body almost blotting out everything. Eventually it was too much and Bones abandoned all attempts at finesse. He jabbed the tip of his tongue inside the quivering ring of muscle over and over until it was soaked with his saliva. Then he rested on his haunches to recover his breath and survey the results. 

Jim lay panting in the twisted sheets. When he raised himself on shaking arms to glance back at Bones his pupils were blown wide, only a halo of blue still visible.

Bones dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the excess moisture. Reaching for more oil he poured it directly onto Jim’s skin, letting it run in rivulets down the crease of his ass.

Jim gasped and turned his head back to the pillow, lowering it onto his folded arms.

Bones stroked a knuckle over the entrance to Jim’s body, and then nudged at it with the tip of his finger, testing. Satisfied, he pushed, feeling the snug clasp of slick heat close around his finger. He let it sink in deeper, past the first joint, and then the second, until it was buried as deep as it would go. Then he swivelled it, brushing over that bundle of nerves that made Jim cry out – a lost, broken sound of pleasure that eventually formed a string of words.

“Fuck, Bones. Please. Do it. God, please.”

“Soon, Jim. Soon. You’re doing good. Just a little longer, okay?” Bones placed his free hand on the young man’s hip, seeking to ground him and hold him steady. He stroked his thumb back and forth over hot skin. “I’ve got you,” he soothed. He fucked Jim gently with that one finger, relishing the intimacy of their connection. 

Jim made a choked sound, which he tried to muffle in the crook of his arm. 

“Sssh. I know, I know. You ready for more?”

“Fuck yes,” Jim hissed.

Bones pulled his finger out, slicked up two and slid them back inside. It was a little easier this time. He could feel Jim’s body opening up to him with every cautious flex of his fingers. He still went slowly, refusing to rush this despite the pressing demands of his own body. It didn’t help that his mind held a very vivid memory of exactly how it felt to press into that tight, hot space. 

Then Jim abandoned his attempts to be patient. Heedless of the weight of Bones’ hand on his hip, the young man pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wobbling slightly as he did so.

Bones bit the inside of his mouth. 

He. Would. Not. Rush. This. 

Slicking up three fingers he slipped them in, feeling the clench of muscle around their base; but there was more give inside, slick and slippery. Jim was ready but Bones continued to work his fingers into him, curling and unfurling the three digits carefully. He didn’t want Jim to suffer even the slightest twinge of discomfort.

“Bones.” Jim’s voice was breathy; a plea.

Bones stopped. The goal here was pleasure not torment. His hand on his cock was almost too much, and he struggled for some semblance of self-control as he pressed up against that stretched, glistening hole. He pushed, inching forward with almost agonizing slowness. God, Jim was tight, but he wasn’t fighting the intrusion. Bones could tell how much Jim wanted this by the cant of his hips, and the slow, measured pace of his breathing.

As he bottomed out, Bones tried to reign himself in. It was too much. Every atom was screaming at him to simply throw Jim down and fuck him. He hung onto the remnants of his self-control like a drowning man in a storm. Nothing would make him hurt his friend. At length he felt able to risk moving and he gently rotated his hips. 

That steady breathing faltered and Jim went frighteningly still. 

Bones waited; fearful he had done the very thing he had wanted to avoid.

The young man’s head was lowered, his chin almost on his chest. “Fuck, Bones. Do something. Touch my cock. God, please...”

Reassured that Jim wasn’t hurting in the truest sense, Bones reach around and ran his nails lightly across a nipple, feeling it tighten under his touch. His let his hand drift lower - stroking the hot, smooth skin of Jim’s belly, while at the same time planting kisses over the young man’s upper back. 

“Bones. Fuck. Bones, Bones, Bones.”

Hearing the near frantic need in Jim‘s voice, Bones decided not to draw things out any further. He began to thrust as he closed his fingers around Jim’s cock. Things were a little awkward at first, but he soon found his rhythm; the cadence of his hips working with his hand. He used the pad of his thumb to spread pre-cum around the head of Jim’s cock, sliding it over the slit. Then he spotted the bottle of oil by his leg and had to slow his thrusts as he reached for it. 

Jim didn’t know what he had in mind and ground his ass into the hollow of Bones’ hips. “God, don’t stop. I need... I need to...”

“Wait, dammit,” Bones hissed. He yanked the top off the bottle with his teeth and poured the oil over his hand, heedless when it spilled everywhere. Dropping the bottle onto the floor, he wrapped his oiled fingers back around Jim’s cock.

Jim made an unintelligible sound and his hips snapped forward. 

Bones felt the hard, hot length of Jim’s cock, slippery in his grasp. His touch drew gasps and tremors as Jim rocked into the cradle of his fingers. He tightened them and Jim whined, the sound drawn from the back of his throat.

“I want to feel you,” Bones growled. “Come on, Jim. Come for me.”

Jim shuddered and cried out hoarsely as warm fluid spilled over Bones fingers. Bones lost the battle for control and thrust mindlessly into that tight, hot space. His fingers sliding over Jim’s hips as he struggled to balance himself. 

Jim was shaking; still riding out the wave of his orgasm when his limbs suddenly gave out and they both collapsed forward onto the bed - almost unseating Bones in the process. 

“J-Jim?” Bones felt as if he was poised on a precipice and didn’t honestly know if he could hold back. 

Jim reached back blindly until he was able to tug at Bones. His voice was muffled by the bed but Bones heard the words nonetheless. “Do it, Bones. Show me what you’ve got.”

Thank God. 

Bones moved again; his release unravelling from the base of spine until it tore through him and he let himself fall, spiralling into pleasure. When he was once again able to gather his thoughts he found that he was more-or-less draped over Jim, whose breathing had slowed, though not in a way that implied sleep. Bones' softening cock was still partially nestled in Jim’s body and he carefully eased free as he rolled off Jim to stretch out beside him on the bed.

Jim rolled over onto his back, displaying no sign of discomfort. His expression could best be described as triumphant.

Bones was feeling pretty damn euphoric himself; still, he had to be sure. “You okay there, kid?”

Jim gave a soft huff of laughter. “Fuck, Bones. You really need to ask? I‘m…” He waved his hand. “I don’t actually have words for how very okay I am. I mean, I thought last night was pretty good. It wasn’t like I was expecting great, not the first time. But that? That was a whole other universe.” He turned glittering eyes on Bones. “You, my friend, are a man of many talents.”

Bones felt heat of a different sort infuse his skin; he brought an arm upwards to cover his face and block that bright gaze. “Yeah, whatever, Jim.” He felt the bed move as Jim shifted. 

“Hey. That was supposed to be a compliment.” 

Warm, calloused fingertips ghosted down the soft underside of Bones’ arm. 

“Come on. You’re not still beating yourself up over last night are you?” There was a pause. “Bones?” 

“Ow.” Bones jerked his arm down, rubbing at the offending spot where he had just been pinched. He glared at Jim, who stared back levelly.

“This is how it goes, Bones. You just kick back and savour the incredibly hot sex we’ve just had. Then when you’ve got your breath back, we’ll see if we can’t raise the bar.”

Bones eyed him sharply. He couldn’t decide what to react to - the compliment; the implied insult about his age; or the part about having more sex. As he ran his gaze over Jim’s body, he decided that last one deserved more consideration. He grabbed Jim and maneuvered them until he was pressing the younger man into the mattress. “Over-achieving, brat.”

“Hmm,” Jim agreed. He grinned wickedly and rotated his hips.

Bones’ cock twitched. Un-fucking-believable. “You’re killing me,” he muttered, touching his forehead to Jim’s. “And if you say one word about it being a good way to die, I will kill you,” he added threateningly.

“You’re not going to die, Bones. I need you to be my CMO, remember?”

“You do remember that I hate space?”

Jim‘s grin widened, his eyes impossibly bright. “Yeah, but you’ll be my CMO anyway.”

Bones didn’t even try to deny it. He already knew how it would go. Jim would always take on whatever the Universe threw at him, which meant that Bones would just have to overcome his fears, because he was going to be the one to make certain that the damn kid survived whatever crazy ventures he attempted. 

Right now he kissed that smirking mouth and told the Universe to go to hell.


End file.
